Still Blush, As Thinking Their Own Kisses Sin
by CrimsonJoy
Summary: My take on the classic star-crossed lovers story, but supernatural. When the children of two feuding species meet and fall in love, could the world as they knew it be changed forever? When the two lovers are found out, can they stay together? R&R plez
1. Chapter 1

**Still Blush, As Thinking Their Own Kisses Sin.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. If I did Brittana would be the only real ship and they would be doing ****a lot**** more than they do on the show.**

**OMG! I am heartbroken. If there's no Brittana in season 3 I will die inside:( Fuck Bartie and **_**Rory**_**! Oh ya…I just read some HeMo interviews and I figured it all out…she hates us. She hates her fans with a passion! I mean every time one of us says anything Brittana she all like 'ya Barties better cause they have a big fanbase'. I was just there like 'FUCK YOU HEMO!' ya I said it! Just less than a week ago I thought she was great, like one of the coolest people alive, but now I am on the edge of…disliking her! Thank god for Naya, saving our little Brittana hearts:) I def still (and always will) love her!:D**

**Now…I have writers block on Creature of the Night and Killers so here I am posting this. I started reading Shakespeare shit at school a few weeks ago and I wanted to do this. It's painfully long for me, I hate writing long. So here we go!**

Two species, both alike in dignity

_In Lima Heights, where we lay our scene,_

_From ancient grudge break new mutiny,_

_Where mythical blood makes mythical hands unclean._

_From forth the fatal loins of these two foes_

_A pair of star-crossed lovers begin their life;_

_Whose misadventur'd piteous overthrows_

_Doth with their loss bury their parents strife._

_The fearful passage of their disaster-marked love,_

_And the continuance of their parent's rage,_

_Which, but their children's loss, nought could remove,_

_Is now the two-chapter traffic of my fanfiction;_

_The which if you with patient eyes attend,_

_What here stall miss, our toil shall strife to mend._

[BTW how may of you understood that?:)]

The battle raged throughout the ink black night. The stars glittered as they watched the blood-bath beneath them, judging the creatures participating with sad eyes. A young Latina desperately ran through her fallen kin, searching for her parents. At the tender age of seven, she had seen too much. Blood sprayed as those unholy demons ripped her packs throats to sheds, screams filled the night as both the monsters and her family fell. Santana Lopez heard many familiar yells but none of them her parents.

She yelped in fear, her black fur standing on end, as a tall blonde woman stalked towards her. This woman was covered in blood; blood Santana knew was from her friends and family. Sudden remorse filled her. Should she have left the safe confines of her home in search of her mother? A man, equally terrifying, joined the tall woman that Santana guessed was his mate.

Suddenly two large, black wolves that the young girl recognized instantly as her parents leapt at the woman, ripping her apart. A muffled sob filled the air but the Latina ignored it, focusing on the fight in front of her. The male vampire leapt to defend his mate by kicking her father into a nearby tree, killing him instantly. As her mother ended the blonde vampire's life, Santana's bravery broke and she darted into the trees. She was aware of another creature near her, whether it was one of her own or not, she did not know.

She ran until her pads couldn't carry her much longer and collapsed against a tree, phasing back to her human self. She glanced around at her field-like surroundings. She shook with fright and cold as the events of the last few mines caught up to her. Faintly she could still here the war raging, but shook it from her thoughts, desperate to forget everything that had happened that night.

A small whimper jolted her from her memories and she looked up to see the culprit. A tall blonde girl was sitting across the clearing, on a large rock, her head in her hands as her body shook. Santana felt sudden fear as she took in the taller child's appearance. Pale, porcelain, skin, muscled figure and hair that seemed very well controlled for someone just out of war. The blonde seemed to sense Santana's eyes and turned her own towards her.

Brittany Pierce's bright blue eyes caught Santana's near black ones and held them. Santana was lost in the blue sea swirling in those irises but she was scared. She knew what this other girl was, her sworn enemy that she had never met. The pale girl rose from her place and walked carefully over to the werewolf.

"H-Hi." She stammered out, the tears in her eyes threatening to fall. That was the moment Santana knew this girl was just as scared as she was, just as stricken by something she had seen. "I-I'm B-Brittany. Wh-what's you n-name?"

Santana offered a weak smile to the vampire before answering. "I'm Santana." She said clearly. The blonde, Brittany, smiled and sat down beside her against the tree, wiping her eyes dry. The heat from Brittany's body quickly stopped the Latina from shaking and Santana was grateful.

They sat in silence as the sounds of war surrounded them, words unable to escape their lips. As a loud scream filled the air, Brittany grabbed Santana's arm and squeezed it tight. The Latina didn't need to question the other girl; she too felt the pain of a loved ones scream.

"Santana…why is this happening?" Brittany asked quietly, her small seven-year-old voice very much there. The brunette sighed and gripped Brittany's hands, desperate for any kind human contact. The blonde returned the pressure and tried to control her rapid breathing as Santana closed her eyes and laid her head back against the tree trunk.

Brittany was suddenly yanked from her grasp and her eyes whipped open. In front of her was the vampire whose mate had tried to attack her. Brittany was settled in his arms, looking down at her with wide eyes. A coal black wolf appeared in front of her, roaring at the vampire male.

The blonde man roared back, clutching Brittany tightly to his chest as he did so. As Santana peered around her mother's back legs she saw the two vampires disappear into the woods sunlight started to peek over the tops of nearby mountains.

Santana heard a voice in her head telling her to phase and she did as her mother asked. She felt her scruff being stretched as she was picked from the ground and carried into the forest.

Glee!

"Fuck this shit! My mum's an Alpha, and here I am…fucking scouting!" the Latina was muttering to herself as she stalked through the thick bracken of the forest. Little over a mile back, her pack had set up camp and sent her ahead to look for the vampire coven.

She jumped over a fallen log as the moonlight hit her dark brown hair and glistened off her olive skin. She hit the ground and took off at a run, bored of the trees that all seemed to look the same. The night sky twinkled with stars and was devoid of clouds, giving it a romantic look. The trees creaked eerily as Santana ran past, reminding her of the seriousness of her situation.

If she was caught in the vampire's territory, they would kill her…painfully…and slowly. She shuddered at the thought of their fangs biting into her skin as she sprinted through the trees, her speed to great to be of a normal human.

Suddenly it came into view. Torches engulfed in fire signalled the entrance, while guards marched around the perimeter, muttering to themselves. Santana watched with sight interest as they took turns to drink from a large, coloured bottle. She shuddered, thinking what could be inside. As her gaze wandered to the camps occupants, her breath left her. The coven was huge, unnaturally so. Santana swallowed. Her pack was much to small to take on this many, and by herself…she would be destroyed in seconds.

A tall blonde girl suddenly appeared next to the guards. There were whistles and catcalls sent to the blonde, and Santana couldn't argue with the male vampire's logic. This girl was _wanky_. Her tall dancer's body had curves in all the right places and was shown off to the extreme in the tight t-shirt and insane skinny jeans. The girl froze and Santana stopped breathing, spinning around to hide behind a tree.

The Latina shut her eyes, silently begging to whoever was looking down on her, that the blonde would go away. Her chest heaved from the stress and sweat poured off her. She begged her body to stop panicking, but it wouldn't listen.

Waiting an appropriate length of time, Santana decided to make a run for it. She opened her eyes and searched the trees, tracing her route. When she was happy with her way, she leapt out from behind the tree and darted into the forest, running at top speed.

She heard a faint rustle behind her but before she could turn to see what was there, two warm hands gripped her mouth, spun her around and pressed her back to one of the tree trunks. Santana struggled weakly, but the pale hands refused to move. As soon as the brunette looked into the eyes of her attacker, all thought at escape left her.

The blonde, whose arms were on ether side of the brunette's body, was even more beautiful close up. Her well-muscled body held Santana's in place as if Santana was only a small child who needed to be restrained, her blonde hair fell around her body in perfect waves and her face was flawless. As her deep blue eyes drilled into Santana's own, a memory that she couldn't quite rediscover flashed in front of her face. As soon as it was there, however, it was gone and Santana was brought back to her currant situation.

Both girls were breathing hard, but nether made any move to attack the other. The blonde's eyes searched her own as Santana whined under the pressure of the tall girl's frame. Suddenly the girl removed her arms, letting the brunette fall forward slightly. Santana quickly regained her balance and turned to face the blonde vampire, confusion covering her face.

"Go." The blonde said simply, her voice hard and unfeeling. Santana knew this could be her only chance of escape from a horrible fate and took off and a run. She dashed through the trees, desperately trying to get away before the blonde changed her mind and sent the rest of her clan out to get her.

As the blue eyes of the vampire crossed her mind again she felt very much alone. A longing to go back filled her very soul, but she didn't know why. She shook herself, the image of deep blue eyes that belonged to the girl with no name haunting her. She wanted to learn more about this girl, but she couldn't. The blonde was a vampire.

Suddenly a tall figure fell from the trees above her. Santana stopped in her tracks, dreading looking up, whether it was to see a vampire who the blonde had sent after her, or one of her pack who had seen everything and would laugh at her stupidity.

Instead when she met the eyes of the other, she was met with familiar blue eyes. The vampire was standing in front of her, unmoving, just watching Santana with unreadable eyes. The Latina werewolf stared back, drinking in this goddess, Aphrodite, in front of her. She knew that this was wrong, so very wrong, but she could take her eyes off this girl that had moved into her personal space with speed.

Before Santana could think, a warm hand had floated up to her cheek. She found herself savouring the relaxing touch, mentally hating and yelling at herself. The blonde caressed her cheek slowly, as if scared of the brunette's reaction. When she felt The Latina lean into her hand, the vampire grinned.

"What's your name?" the blonde asked, her voice showing more life this time. The voice was eerily familiar to the smaller girl and sent slight shivers through her body. Before she could stop herself she spoke. "Santana." She breathed out, hating herself all over again.

The tall vampire smiled sweetly. "Brittany." She said, not needing to say more. Santana smiled and listened to the rapid breathing from the other girl. She knew Brittany could hear her fast heartbeat and breathed slower, trying to slow it.

Suddenly what they were doing occurred to the two girls and they backed away simultaneously. Hurt flashed in both their eyes but they both knew they had to get out of there.

"Brittany! Britt! Where are you?" Santana froze at the voice that echoed off the trees. Brittany ran towards her, shooing her into the forest. The Latina took one more look at the blonde before turning and running into the trees.

Santana phased into her black wolf and galloped through the woods, the sounds of the vampire camp fading behind her. Panic and adrenaline flooded her system as she fled, Brittany's blue eyes following her. She felt a small warm feeling enter her as she crossed into werewolf territory. Relief, safety and recognition all played a part in calming her breathing.

She knew it was slightly stupid to be so scared of a few vamps, but this coven was huge. She slowed to a walk and leisurely made her way back home. Her house was bordering the forest, as to accommodate the needs of its occupants and their friends.

Santana phased and crept in through the back door. She could smell the strong, sweet vampire scent wafting from her and needed a good shower to get rid of it as so as possible, well before her mother smelt her. She could hear her mother in the living room, talking with two others.

Santana breathed a sigh of relief and slowly made her way up the stairs, hoping the steps wouldn't creak and give her away. Luckily for the Latina, her prayers were answered and she made it into the bathroom, having grabbed a towel on the way up. She locked the door and stripped off before hopping into the expensive shower.

When her father had died, their money income had gone with him. They had struggled to keep their home for many months, but their pack had been extremely helpful and given them many donations to help keep their Alpha from being out on the streets.

As the hot water washed Brittany's scent away, Santana closed her eyes and let her body relax. Her life had been tough but she was grateful, it could have been much worse. Her mother hadn't pushed her to train and fight, like others did with their children, and had used all her power to keep the young Latina happy as possible. But the loss of her father had affected her still.

She sighed and listened too the conversation being held downstairs. Her mother was conversing with two Elders from different packs, trying to gain numbers to fight the vampires. Santana opened her eyes and turned off the water, not making any move to get out.

Later that night, Santana slipped into her bed, clutching the covers tightly as thought of the blonde vampire once again intruded her mind. She couldn't get the girl out of her mind and it killed her. She was supposed to hate vampires, they killed her father. She tried to picture Brittany while thinking of the hate she felt for the creature that had killed her papi, but found her anger evaporating.

Sighing, Santana pushed her headphones into her ears and tried to lose herself in the loud music.

Glee!

Brittany wandered towards the sound of her friends. She could sense that they weren't far and walked slowly in the general direction of the camp. She couldn't stop thinking of the mysterious wolf that seemed so familiar. Santana.

The blonde closed her eyes and mentally slapped herself for going back to see the Latina, but at the time, she really had no choice. Those stupid black eyes and silky brunette hair had drawn her like a moth to a flame.

Quinn and Artie, her best friend and on-again off-again boyfriend joined Brittany. Her and Artie were on now, and that just increased the guilt the tall blonde felt. Her stomach churned and she felt sick, but she had never felt lie she _needed_ to know someone this badly. Santana just seemed so…mysterious and hot and badass.

Quinn noticed her friend's lost-to-the-world look but choose to ignore the familiar scene. It wasn't as if Brittany was stupid…just ditzy, forgetful and had a knack for coming out with odd remarks.

Artie didn't see the look and confidently kissed his girlfriend, hard. Brittany suddenly felt revulsion and pulled away without thinking. Swallowing he guilt in her chest, Brittany grinned and walked back to camp alongside her friends, letting them do all the talking, which gave her time to daydream about the girl she had met not ten minutes ago.

As they walked through the gates of camp two huge guards approached them. "Brittany, your father wishes to see you." Said one, which she recognised as Sam, while the other, Finn, just stood there. She nodded and felt that sick feeling she got every time she had to meet her parent.

Her friends offered sympathetic looks but she walked away, desperate to get this meeting over with. The walk to her father's tent was long and uneventful. Her eyes wandered to the many vampires that littered the grounds, all of them training or drinking.

She pulled aside the flap that blocked her father from sight and walked into the fabric house. Her father sat behind a small desk, writing on a large piece of paper. Her took no notice of Brittany, just continued with his work. Brittany knew not to interrupt him, so she walked around the room, glancing at pictures of her late mother. Her father never had gotten over her loss and harboured a fierce hate for werewolves.

"You missed your training tonight." Brittany froze at her father's voice. She knew she had missed out on one of the lessons, but she didn't think it was much of a big deal. Her father thought different. Training was a huge thing for him. Her needed the entire coven to be ready for war, a war that he was planning to undertake in a week on the wolves.

Again guilt crashed over her. She had been with Santana, a werewolf that she was supposed to kill, instead of training. Granted she had set out to kill the intruder, but she had failed to do so. Her father hadn't looked up during her thought, just continuing to scratch letters into the paper.

"I'm sorry." Brittany said, hoping that would be enough to quell her father. The blonde man looked up, his faded green eyes catching her blue ones. "I know." Her looked down again. "Three hours tomorrow. At the least."

Brittany let out a breath at the small amount. It was notably less than usual. She thanked him and made to leave but her father spoke up once again. "I moved up the fight to Saturday. Be ready." Brittany left the tent. Today was Wednesday.

She felt slight warmth on her shoulder blades and glanced over to the horizon. The sun was rising. She turned from the slight light and made her way to her tent. She undressed and climbed into her bed. Sighing deeply, she closed her eyes and begged for sleep as the image of the Latina she was so soon obsessed with crossed her mind once again.

Glee!

Saturday came all to quick for Brittany. She had trained hard all her waking moments, just like she ha been ordered to do, and was ready to take on anything. An image of Santana was called to her mind but she expertly brushed it off.

It wasn't until the whole coven had set out for werewolf territory did it really start sinking in. She was going to war with the wolves. There would be blood shed, lives lost, today.

Her father ordered everyone to stop as he sniffed the air. He nodded once to signal the arrival of the enemy. They waited, nothing but the sound of their breaths for comfort. Suddenly the trees erupted in a sea of dark fur. The wolves leapt from the forest, hoping to grasp the element of surprise. But the vampires were ready for them.

The yowls and screams were heard throughout the battlefield. Brittany ran through the bodies, snarling at anyone who got to close, but not attacking a soul, she couldn't do that. Suddenly a large, muscled, wolf with a dark strip down his back and head leapt for her throat. She let out a roar as sharp teeth sank into her shoulder and threw him into a tree trunk. Being rid of her attacker, Brittany took off at a run.

That was when she saw her. Santana stood at the other side of the clearing, in human form. The Latina wasn't fighting, more fending off attackers if they got close, much like Brittany's tactic. Their eyes met and both froze.

Santana tilted her head to the right, towards the woods and Brittany nodded, pushing her way through the fur and skin. She bolted into the forest and towards the way she knew Santana would be.

The said Latina was leaning against a large rock that sat in the middle of a clearing. Both felt like they knew the place but nether said a word. Santana noticed the blonde approaching and walked over slowly. Brittany met her halfway.

Both were breathing hard, but nether wanted to break the sweet silence with useless words. They stood watching each other from a comfortable distance. Santana sighed and spoke first. "Meet me here tomorrow at midnight." When the blonde nodded the brunette grinned and disappeared into the forest, leaving Brittany alone, listening to the sounds of war.

Glee!

That's how everything began to go wrong. Santana would meet Brittany every night in the clearing. They started to talk more, laughing and getting to know each other. It didn't matter that they were enemies; this was a normalish friendship, a first for both of them.

Brittany learned about Santana's life, her friends Puck and Rachel, her mother, pack life and how she thought this whole 'feud' thing was all shit. And in turn Brittany shared her life, the camp, Artie and Quinn, the training and her insane father. Well nether shared the details.

But there is always one day in a person's life that changes them completely. This was that day for both of them. Santana was late for her meet with 'Britt' and was dashing through the woods. She jumped carelessly over a tree root and collided with a sharp branch. She winced and phased to inspect the damage. There was a gash on her arm that spread from her shoulder all the way down to her elbow.

"Fuck." She breathed as she watched the blood seep down her arm. She glanced around. She was closer to Brittany that she was to home, so she continued her journey, this time at a walk.

Brittany was waiting patiently on the rock, daydreaming about what rainbows were made from when the smell hit her. What most people don't know is; vampires aren't addicted to blood, they just need it to live. Brittany had already had her fill that day so the smell didn't entice her at all. But the scent that travelled with it, the one of spice, startled her.

As her head was catching up to what this meant, Santana staggered into the clearing, gripping her arm, which poured blood. Brittany leapt form her seat and was over to the weakening Latina in no time.

Santana offered a weak smile before giving up and wincing. Brittany let her eyes wander over the injury. It was deep, to deep to heal on its own without stitches, but the werewolf's natural ability to heal had already kicked in. But it was moving to slow A thought occurred to the blonde. "San?" The Latina opened an eye to her question.

"San, I'm going to help." Before the brunette could stop her, Brittany leaned down and spat on her arm. Santana raised an eyebrow but didn't question a thing. The vampire smiled at her handiwork as the cut began to heal itself. "Vampire spit heals cuts. We have it so we don't kill all our 'victims'." Brittany said as she air-quoted 'victims'.

Santana's eyes widened comically wide as the injury fully healed in a matter of seconds. She lifted the arm and flexed her muscles. She smiled at the lack of pain and hugged Brittany tight.

"Thanks B." She whispered, grinning. Brittany felt Santana lean back but didn't release her hold on her. The Latina leaned back so that they were face to face, barely inches apart. Nether knew who made the first move, but both found themselves wrapped in the others body.

The kisses were fire, and they were both engulfed in it. Lips were everywhere, everything, as moans and groans where exchanged. But both women failed to notice the two glowing yellow eyes that were hidden in the bracken, watching them, disgusted with what they saw. The figure turned and ran back to its own kind, with news to tell its leader.

Glee!

Santana left the clearing hours later. Both girls had never wanted to leave, but the sun was rising and Brittany needed to get home. They had said their goodbyes and promised to meet again the next day. Santana cheekily peaked Brittany's lips and walked away, swaying her hips hard enough to break them.

But when she returned to her house, she was met with her whole pack, watching her with disgusted eyes. Her mother wasn't there. Dave Karofsky stood in front of the mob, his eyes glowing with rage. "I was told earlier today by Jesse that you were doing…" he smirked. "Different things with the monsters."

Santana felt her stomach drop. Her eyes scanned the crowd, desperate for some kind of help. But not one of her friends was present. The Latina heard the growls and backed away as slowly as she could, trying not to provoke the other anymore than she had.

But they followed her every move. Every step she took was matched by one of theirs. As her back scraped against a tree trunk, she knew she was done for. When the first fist/paw collided with her stomach, she cried out. But after that, she refused to give them the satisfaction.

Kicks were hit and punches were thrown as the Latina endured it all in silence. When one last hard kick was sent to her abdomen, she crumpled to the floor. She vaguely heard Dave's voice. "You meet that fucking leach again, you'll think this was painless."

With that the part of her pack present left her. She didn't move, just lay under the trees, wishing that her whole life was just a stupid nightmare.

Glee!

Brittany was leaning against a tree trunk, listening to her iPod. Santana was late again but that didn't bother the blonde at all. She closed her eyes and let the background noises for birds and animals flow through her, along with Katy Perry voice. 'I Kissed A Girl'. Ironic.

A slight shuffling noise alerted her of the brunette's presence. Her smile lit up her face out of habit as she spun to meet the eyes of the Latina. But instead of the usual smile and bright but dark eyes, she was met with the saddened features of one dead.

Santana looked horrible, like she hadn't slept all night. Her hair was full of twigs and leaves while her skin was marred with dirt. Brittany brushed this off as usual and hugged her friend as tight as she could. To her surprise, her was pushed away hurriedly.

Santana's heart broke a little as the hurt crossed Brittany's eyes, but she stood up against it and plastered on her best bitch face. "Britt I can't talk to you any more." She said. There; quick, simple, done.

Brittany's eyes changed emotions at rapid speed. Hurt, then anger, then sadness and finally curiosity. "Why?" she asked, her voice shaking slightly, but enough for Santana to notice.

The Latina breathed in and considered lying, but those blue eyes stopped her in her tracks. She sighed. "My pack saw us yesterday." That was all that needed to be said, and both girl's knew what it implied. Brittany nodded.

Santana smiled weakly and turned to leave, but was stopped by a hand on her upper arm. She was roughly spun around and met with the blonde's lip on her own. She didn't have to think, she just responded. Her arms wrapped around Brittany tightly and she started massaging the vampire's scalp.

They savoured each other's touch, begging that this wouldn't be there last time to witness it. As their hand roamed, they burned every detail into memory, determined never to forget it.

But it had to end, they had to end. As their lips parted, they turned and left the clearing without a word, never to return to that part of the forest again.

**Soooo? How was it? Should I continue, I was going to make this a two-shot? Or should I just leave it like this, all sad and shit? This is my longest ever! 10 pages!:) I hoped you didn't find this boring or anything, I just had writers block and wanted something to do. So if you think I should continue, tell me in the reviews. The buttons right below this, it doesn't bite! (I think) :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for the reviews! Loved all of them!:) I'm serious! So here's chapter two. I hope you like it. There's a short sex scene near the start, so for those that don't like, don't read… or just keep going and don't tell your parents. And thanks to OffBeyondTheLookingGlass for keeping my Brittana heart beating, Love you!:)

5 months later

Brittany walked through the think foliage, her feet dragging, her hair limp and her face in a permeate frown. This had been her life for over four months now. Her father, after seeing her deep funk, found her unfit for battle and didn't allow her to do anything but live. She had found herself wandering the forest in the light of the moon, having nothing better to do with her sorry excuse for an existence.

She tripped over her feet as she made her way along a long winding path. The stars were hidden by clouds but would come out to shine down on her every once and awhile. She glanced around at her dark, eerie surroundings, longing for someone she knew she would never see again. Her skirt was wrinkled, as was her shirt, and reached far lower than she would have usually allowed, even she knew she looked weird.

Brittany sighed to herself and thought back to life in the camp. Artie had broken up with her, sick of the constant silence and sadness that hung in the air, and it hadn't helped at all with the whole 'she-who-must-not-be-named' situation. Quinn had tried to help in any way she could but the taller vampire brushed her off each time, desperate for some alone time.

The blonde shuddered as 'her' face flashed behind her closed eyelids. Those perfect dark eyes, shining, near black, hair, straight white teeth and curvy, muscular body.

Even her wolf was slightly sexy. Brittany shook those thoughts from her head and continued her walk, wishing she could just be alone with her thoughts all the time. Wind picked up and her straight hair whipped around her face in small tendrils. But it was not the wind that caused her sudden frozen appearance. It was the smell carried on it.

Brittany could move. Her body drank in the scent she had committed to memory as she begged her feet to move her out of the werewolf's way. She couldn't run into Santana, she knew her heart wouldn't be able to take seeing the Latina.

Finally her legs began to obey her, but it was to late. Santana rounded the corner, and froze in mid-step. Brittany's breath left her as she took in the brunette's dishevelled appearance. Her hair was greasy, black bags hung under her tired eyes and her shoulders slumped. But that didn't matter to the blonde. Santana's eyes slowly made their way up Brittany's body, finally settling on her face.

"B-Brittany." The blonde bit her bottom lip but couldn't take her eyes off the stuttering girl in front of her. Santana was breathing hard; matching the taller girl's breath for breath, her chest heaving and her eyes wide with fright.

Santana's life hadn't been too different from Brittany's. She had become closed off from her friends. Rachel had tried her best to get the taller brunette to speak, but Santana hadn't broken her string of silence. Puck had come up with incredibly stupid things for Rachel t do, since he had no idea how to get past Santana's protective wall.

Santana had gone over four weeks without speaking a word. Her mother had been so worried that there was something seriously wrong but knew to stay clear. When her father had died, Santana had gone into a similar mode, lashing out at anyone and anything that disturbed her. Her mother also had a pack, who suddenly seemed very quite and guilty looking, to take care of.

When Rachel had finally coaxed her friend into speech, Santana had still refused to talk about what was wrong, but the shorter girl respected her privacy and left her alone. So the Latina had taken to wandering the woods, night and day, which was one of her tactics she had come up with to help steer clear of her pack.

But this was different; she had never even assumed that Brittany would be so close to werewolf territory, and defiantly not alone. But here they were, standing meters away from each other, watching their ex-friends every move.

Both thought of running, but nether could move. They both stood, frozen in fear, as old memories came rushing back at a rapid pace. Both knew what the other was thinking.

"Santana." Brittany breathed out the name, softer than a whisper, but she knew the Latina heard it. Santana took a hesitant step forward, her eyes searching the ground and her breath coming in uneven gasps. Brittany matched the brunette's movement, the need to be close that she always used to feel with the smaller girl returning with incredible force.

With their tiny jumps forward and the small shuffles that inched them closer and closer, they were soon in touching distance of each other. Much like the first day they met, Brittany's hand was on Santana's cheek, rubbing small circles on the skin there.

Brittany's eyes were focused on Santana's own. They stared the other down; desperately hoping this wasn't another dream. "I missed you, so much." The blonde smiled widely at Santana's statement. Even the Latina herself was shocked by her boldness and blushed slightly, looking at the floor to hide it. Brittany lifted her head so that their eyes locked. The blonde tried her hardest to try and put all of her emotions into her gaze.

"I missed you, more than I ever thought possible." With those last words, Brittany leaned down to connect their lips. Both girls felt the longing that had been building for so long coming out in that one kiss. It was rough and desperate, teeth grazing and tongues battling.

"Santanaaaa…" Brittany moaned as she leaned further in the brunette's personal space. The Latina pushed against the blonde, shoving her back against a nearby tree, and grabbed fistfuls of golden locks. She pulled the vampire closer, desperate to feel what she had been deprived of for so long.

Brittany smiled into the kiss, running her tongue along the brunette's bottom lip to ask for entrance. Santana replied eagerly, letting her hands run lower on the blonde's body, dangerously close to a certain, vulnerable part of her friend.

Brittany gasped as the small girl's hand slid along her thigh. She was suddenly hyper aware of everything around her. Santana's quick breathing and rapid heartbeat, the birds in the sky, even the creak of braches. The taller girl's breathing became laboured as Santana's hand rose to her core.

Santana gasped as her hand ran along Brittany's folds, shocked by her lack of underwear. The other girl sent her a wicked smile and leaned her head back against the tree trunk, breathing hard. Santana kissed her hard on the lips and she ran her fingers up and down Brittany's sex, relishing the moans that were coming from her throat.

The Latina moved her lips to the blonde's throat, biting and sucking at the pale and tender skin she found there, and getting gasps of pleasure as reward. Santana let her hand play with the blonde's clit, teasing little groans and gasps from the panting vampire.

Santana gave up her teasing and slammed two fingers as deep as they would go into Brittany's entrance. The blonde gasped as she was entered so roughly and rocked her hips slightly. The Latina began moving, pulling out and shoving back in with as much force as she could muster, and by the sounds of approval from Brittany, the blonde liked it rough. Brittany wrapped her arms around Santana, but was shocked to feel the brunette freeze.

Santana pulled out and backed away, forcing herself to look at the blonde, her hand glistening. "Britt… what are we doing?"

Those were the words the blonde had dreaded hearing. She had told herself it wouldn't happen, but she knew it would come…and she wouldn't. "S-San?" she stuttered out, begging that she could find the right words to reassure the wolf.

Santana kept her eyes focused on the floor, terrified that if she looked at Brittany, she resolve would weaken and crack. "Brittany, if they see us again…" she trailed off, but the end of the sentence was obvious. The brunette fidgeted with the fingers that had so recently been fucking the blonde in front of her.

Before Santana could say another word, Brittany was right in front of her, pinning her arms to her side. "Don't you dare leave me again!" The blonde hissed. Santana tore her eyes from the taller girl's heaving chest and fixed them on her blue irises. The Latina held back a gasp at the panic and feat that they held, quickly giving up on her plan and pulling the vampire into a tight hug.

"Don't worry, Britt." She said as she rubbed circles on her friends back, wondering how she had ever been strong enough to start the conversation. "I'll never leave you."

She could feel Brittany's smile against her shoulder and couldn't help but mimic her. But the horrible feeling in her chest was eating at her, telling her that this would go wrong, that nothing good would came from this. But then again, the warmth that came from Brittany's body, pressed so close to her own, was swaying her judgement.

A surge of confidence overtook her body and she pulled away from the blonde. Confusion crossed Brittany's eyes but Santana smiled reassuringly at her. "I'll meet you here tomorrow night, okay?"

When Brittany nodded, Santana took off into the trees, leaving the confused and flustered blonde by herself.

Glee!

Rachel and Puck were leaning back to back in the Lopez living room. They were watching TV and relaxing, a rare treat, in a normal household. That was until Santana stormed in.

Their best friend looked nervous and angry at the same time. As soon as she was inside, she began pacing the room, wringing her hands and fisting her hair from time to time.

The two leapt to their feet and went to their distraught friend. They had never seen her so upset. Rachel grabbed her arm, stilling the Latina's movement. Santana's bloodshot eyes shot up to hers and she dropped her arm.

The taller girl sighed. "Wait until the rest of the pack is here." She said, before sitting and crossing her arms to wait. The other two met each other's eyes, silently telling the other not to say a word. When they had begun dating, the trio had been awkward for a while, but the couple had learned to keep their displays of affection to a minimum. They had been very supportive when the Latina had come out to them and Santana was incredibly grateful for both of them.

Now they sat in silence, all three on the couch, waiting for the pack to show up. One by one they filed in, sitting on various pieces of furniture and the carpets. Last were Dave and her mother, both showing up seconds after the other.

"Okay San, honey, what's wrong?" Santana breathed in and stood from her seat, making her way towards the door. When she was standing in the frame, she spun around to face her family and friends, breathing in sharply.

"I'm sorry." She started. "But I can't keep hiding from you all." She was mainly focusing on her parent and best friends, but when her eyes wandered to Dave, she saw the understanding in his eyes and the smirk covering his face.

Santana gathered her courage, and decided to just say it, like ripping off a bandage. "I-I I'm in…love with a vampire." As soon as the words left her mouth, she left the room at a run, darting into the forest and phasing to escape.

She didn't hear wolves pursuing her but kept up her run. She needed to be sure she was safe, so she returned to the spot she had left Brittany two hours ago. The trees grabbed out at her while the truth of what she had just done began to sink in. She had left her pack. Her mother. Her friends.

She burst from the trees, phasing mid-jump, and landed with tearing in her eyes. She stumbled forwards and fell to her knees. She jumped when slim arms wrapped around her, but knew it was Brittany, the vanilla scent wafted around her like a blanket.

"Sanny…what's wrong? What did you do?" The blonde brushed dark strands of hair out of the crying Latina's eyes and cuddled her as close as she could. Brittany rocked the two of them back and forwards slowly, humming under her breath as she remembered her mother doing when she was scared.

Santana breathing was slowly returning to normal and she was hic-coughing every few seconds. "Britt-Britt I told them. They know." Brittany drew in a sharp breath in pure shock. "I couldn't hold it in anymore Britt." The brunette was shaking in the blonde's arms as the truth of what she had done continued to crash around her. But not regret. She was happy she did it; it was horrible keeping it from them.

"Why?" Santana's eyes shot up to meet the confused blonde's as soon as the question was voiced. The brunette was scared, and it was obvious in her eyes. Brittany clung to her, desperate to comfort her and know the answer to her question.

Santana wiped her eyes dry and looked the vampire's gaze. "I just…hated this whole secrecy. And I," she scoffed and muttered something that Brittany could barely make out.

Brittany smiled. "What was that San?" She said, head cocking to the side. Santana narrowed her eyes in mock anger and muttered louder. "Again S." The vampire pushed on, hoping she had heard the smaller girl right and that this really wasn't just one of her dreams.

"I…I…love you." The brunette choked out the last words, terrified of rejection. She was sure it would kill her, mainly because she was now without a pack and she couldn't take losing the girl she had been grieving for for so long as well.

But all fear disappeared when she felt Brittany's arms tighten around her and a small kiss being placed on her cheek. A sigh of relief passed through her lips and Brittany chuckled, continuing to rub her friends back.

"I love you too." She heard being said through blonde hair that covered the taller girl's face. Brittany leaned back and kissed the Latina hard on the lips. Santana was thrown off or a second but caught herself in time to kiss back as hard as she could.

They leaned back against a nearby tree, always touching some part of the other's body, desperate for attention. They were so far away in their little bubble of love, that nether picked up on the strong, sweet scent that was wafting around them. Santana smelt it first, but assumed it was Brittany and brushed it off.

But that small mistake was their undoing. Suddenly the trees exploded in a sea of snarling creatures that somewhat resembled humans. Santana felt her arm nearly ripped from their sockets as she was grabbed by several of them. Brittany was grabbed by Artie and yanked away, kicking and screaming.

Santana saw Brittany, screaming out to her and attacking her friends, before something covered her eyes and everything faded to black.

Glee!

Sam and Finn roughly shoved Brittany into her room. Both men seemed sympathetic but she didn't care. She leapt at Sam's throat; fangs enlarged and nails clawing air. She caught his shoulder with her claws and ripped it back, taking flesh with her retreating hand.

Finn grabbed the other warrior and pulled him away from the fuming girl. He shoved the injured boy through the door and slammed it shut behind him, leaving Brittany to trash the room, anger clouding her vision.

Santana was pulled into a dark room and the ropes that restricted her movement were removed. As soon as she was free, she leapt for the curly haired boys stomach, but was knocked away before she could sink her teeth in. Her head hit the metal bars that she hadn't seem behind her and she winced.

"Fucking Bitch!" the boy yelled before leaving the room, slamming her cage door shut behind him. Santana sank to the floor, the fight gone from her body, only to be replaced by fear. She had been caught, and not just caught, but caught kissing Brittany. Who knew how long them had been watching, they could have seen what had happened before the Latina had gone back to her pack.

Santana shuddered, thinking about what they would do if they had seen her fucking Brittany.

Meanwhile Brittany had destroyed her room. The ripped pictures and broken remains of her furniture littered the room as she lay in the middle. She had tried the door, but it was locked and the windows were near unbreakable. She picked up the leg of her bed and threw it against the door in anger.

The wood bounced back and landed loudly on the floor. Brittany tucked her head into her knees as her body began to shake. She had finally gotten what she wanted, only to have it ripped away within a matter of minutes. She was so far gone into her world of 'what if's' that she didn't notice the door opening and her father walk in.

Only when she felt his arms pull her to her feet did she see him. A growl ripped from her throat, her teeth threatening to form fangs. The man grabbed her arms to steady her and looked into her eyes.

"Brittany, I need you to answer this truthfully." Brittany nodded, her face hard and showing no emotion. He sighed. "Why were you with that, that creature? They told me that you kissed her…and more." The younger vampire hissed and shoved him away.

"Her name is Santana. And why do you think I was with her? I kissed her!" Her father closed his eyes and shook his head. Brittany narrowed her eyes. "I _love_ her!"

The blonde man snapped at those words. He raised his hand to strike her, but stopped at the last moment. "Fine." He said, turning to leave the room. He stopped one of the warriors outside the door and spoke to him, making sure it was loud enough for the young girl to hear.

"Bring the werewolf to the sacrifice table. We're running low on blood."

Brittany felt sick and jumped to her feet, running at the door that was quickly slammed and locked again. She rammed into the word and fell to her knees, not bothering to get up, just letting the sobs shake her body.

Glee!

A beam of light shone in on Santana's dark prison. She groaned at the brightness and blocked it with her hand, narrowing her eyes. Before she could make out her visitor, she was pulled to her feet, her hand bound behind her back and her mouth covered.

She was pulled out into the bright moonlight and began searching for escape. The camp as well lain out, every exit was manned by two large vampires and the fences were high, to high for Santana to jump.

The Latina was pulled from her planning by a rough hand grabbing her and pulling her towards the centre of camp. Surrounded by a fence, was a large stone table. The table had a medium sized hole in the middle of it, and seemed to slope down towards it.

Santana struggled with all her strength but knew she was lost. She had no idea what was happening, but she could tell it wasn't good. The guards had all left their posts and had formed a circle around the table, which the brunette was now laid upon.

Santana's arms were fastened behind her head and her ankles to the bottom of the stone table. From nowhere, a large blonde man that Santana could faintly recognise appeared at her side. He was grinning widely and at the sight of him, the other vampires began gashing their teeth and laughing, desperate for some entertainment.

But among the crowd, there was one girl that didn't cheer. Quinn Fabray was backing away slowly. She knew her friend, and this would destroy her. The blonde turned tail and ran as fast as she could from the scene in front of her, but no one noticed her disappear behind their leader's daughter's hut.

Santana could look away from the man's eyes. Brittany's eyes. Realisation dawn on her and she continued her struggle for freedom. But all movement stopped when she saw what he held tightly in his hands. A beautiful silver blade, rusted with disuse, its carved handle worn from the hands of its previous owners.

He moved to hold the knife directly over Santana's chest. His eyes glistened with anger and malice as he let the blade run across her bare arm. The silver burned her skin, leaving huge bloody scars on it path to her heart.

Santana screamed out as the weapon burned her. She didn't dare look at her injuries; she already knew what they looked like. A few years ago, the vampires in a similar fashion had attacked one of her pack, leaving huge gaping holes in his belly.

The Latina retched as she felt the hot blood begin to trickle down her sides. The excited yells from the crowd were defining. Santana felt the blade against her flesh once again and screamed for all she was worth.

Suddenly there was silence and a weight landed on top of Santana's sensitive body. Hot liquid was flowing freely from the object above her and she found herself coming back to the real world. The brunette opened her eyes and was horrified by what she saw.

Brittany lay on top of her, the silver knife embedded in her back. The man, whom Santana guessed was her father, was backing away, horror covering his face. The Latina felt her gaze fall back onto the girl she had so recently admitted love for.

Anger flared up in her chest. She could feel nothing else. Not her wounds, not the rope digging into her wrists, only the slight rise and fall of Brittany's chest, indicating life. Santana let out a roar, breaking free of her bonds and flying to her feet. She phased and growled at the vampire coven.

Santana grabbed Brittany's limp form by the back of her t-shirt and lifted her onto the fur of her back. When she was sure the blonde was firmly secured, the wolf took off for the exits. The guards had left them open in the excitement of the killing and the dark wolf just ran through and into the forest. She could hear the signs of pursuit behind her and picked up her pace, loping through the trees faster than she ever had before.

She caught a flash of brown fur and spun to meet it. Four wolves that she recognized as Puck, Rachel, Dave and her mother stood there. Santana roared at them and they back away in fear. She looked insane, bloody wound all over her body and what they guessed was her vampire on her back. They let her run past, all in shock after seeing what they had helped do to their friend and family.

The wind whipped through her fur as she glanced back at Brittany to make sure she was okay. Blood had soaked into the black fluff and onto Santana's skin. The vampire had turned paler than usual and seemed to be in and out of consciousness. The brunette werewolf gritted her teeth and ran faster.

It wasn't long before the coven gave up following her. She had run to almost the edge of the forest and was panting hard. She knew exactly where she was going though.

She slowed to a walk and checked on Brittany. The blonde was awake, her wound trying to heal with the blade still sticking from her spine. Brittany offered a weak smile but couldn't do it and winced. The wolf turned her head back and licked the tall girl's cheek. The blonde smiled again and wiped her face free of spit.

Santana began walking down the edge of the woods. Then she spotted it. A stream was flowing from a small lake just beside the trees. If a wolf could smile, Santana would have then. She began walking to her childhood 'happy place'. When she was younger and scared, she would come here. Her father had been the only other who knew of the cave beside the lake, and had sometimes come to play with her and cheer her up.

She inwardly smiled again at the thought and crept down a small hill that brought them closer to the water. There, right beside the water's edge, was the large cave. Brittany groaned at the movement and Santana shook off her memories to concentrate on the task at hand.

She gently lay down and Brittany rolled from her back, unable to do a full roll because of the weapon. Santana phased back to her human form and ran to the blonde's side.

Brittany was struggling for breath and seemed half asleep. The skin around the knife wound was pulsing and moving in an effort to heal its owner but the blade was stopping its attempts.

Santana gathered her courage and gripped the handle. "I'm so sorry Britt." She whispered into the vampire's ear before pulling the weapon from her friends back, using all the strength in her body. Brittany let out an almighty scream that caused all the animals to flee and Santana to cower.

The blonde was panting as blood pooled around her. Santana rushed to her side and pressed her hands down on the wound, holding Brittany to the floor to prevent her from hurting herself and to stop the steady flow of the red liquid.

Suddenly Santana felt Brittany's skin begin to knit back together. She removed her hand and let the blonde's body to its work. She sat back on her haunches and watched the vampire for signs of life.

As soon as the wound was fully healed, Brittany rolled onto her back, her eyes snapping open. The blue irises fell on Santana and the Latina sighing in relief. The tall vampire smiled back, licking her lips.

"Hey Britt-Britt." Santana muttered, brushing the sweaty bangs from her lover's eyes. "Do you need anything?" Again Brittany licked her lips, pointing to her throat. The brunette caught on quickly and grabbed a sharp rock to slit her wrist. The blonde's eyes widened almost comically as she took in the blood flowing from Santana's arm.

"Go on Britt. Take it." With those last words of encouragement, Brittany grabbed the Latina's arm and brought her lips down to the cut. The blonde let her tongue lap up Santana's blood eagerly, relishing the taste and relief from the burning in her throat. Santana closed her eyes at the feeling. It was nether pleasant or horrible, a happy medium. There was no real feeling but a tickle from Brittany's tongue.

The blonde detached herself from Santana's wrist and wiped her mouth clean on the sleeve of her shirt. Santana sat back, weak from losing so much blood. The brunette lay on her side beside Brittany and closed her eyes tightly. The full vampire propped herself up on her elbow to look down on her most resent 'victim'.

Santana was lying with her hand together under her head, her eyes closed and a slight smile gracing her features. The blonde licked the injuries covering the Latina's body to help them heal and sighed. Brittany glanced up at the rising sun that was just about visible from where they were. Santana had picked the perfect place, close to water and food sources, safe from the sun and it even had a good view.

Brittany smiled to herself and cuddled up to the Latina, curling her body perfectly to fit Santana's. The brunette grinned in her sleep and nuzzled her head under Brittany's chin. The blonde smiled and lay down to sleep.

Glee!

3 months later

"Come on Britt! Keep up!" Santana and Brittany had raced through the forest in search of prey. They had settled for animal blood and flesh but Brittany still sometimes drank from Santana, it turns out its kind of a turn on for them both.

Brittany was tiring fast and stopped, doubling over to clutch her stomach. Santana skidded to a stop and ran over to her. "Hey Brittz, you okay?" The blonde suddenly leapt up and sprinted towards the trees, tricking Santana into letting her win their little race.

When Santana caught up with her at their finish point, an old oak tree, she playfully slapped Brittany's arm. "Not fair Britt-Britt." Brittany smiled and kissed her slowly, feeling the brunette's anger disappear.

When the blonde broke away and saw the pout that had appeared on the Latina's face, she chuckled and leaned in for another kiss. Suddenly a small noise stopped their movement. They ducked down in the foliage, crab-walking towards the stop they had heard laughter from.

Brittany grabbed Santana's hand in fear and the Latina returned the pressure instantly. They met each other's gaze for a second and breathed in quickly, gathering their strength and peeked over the shrubs.

There they saw a sight that nether had ever expected to see. Rachel and Puck were sitting beside a campfire laughing about something. But across from them…

"Quinn and Artie!" Hissed Brittany. Santana had learned of the blonde tendency to hiss when she was shocked or angry, so she didn't even bat an eyelash. But seeing the vampires and werewolves together was a different story. This was confusing the two, especially when both their parents appeared beside the group of teens.

The girl's bit back a gasp at how the different species were so comfortable around each other. It was so confusing. But the two girls thoughts left them when their old friends and family began to speak clearly.

Santana's mother sighed. "I know you guys, I miss them too. I mean I didn't now your daughter," she spook directly to Brittany's dad. "But if Santana loved her, I'm sure the rest of us would too."

Brittany's father nodded and agreed with her. Rachel leaned against Puck, tears forming in her eyes. The mohawked boy wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close. "I miss Britt too. I wish they could see us now, I bet they would laugh. They would never have guessed that we would live together after all the stupid things we did." Quinn said, adding more fuel to the fire.

Artie nodded and smiled sadly. Brittany father threw a twig into the flames. "This is all my fault! Why couldn't I have just been happy for Britt and let her be with Santana." The other's rubbed her arms and back in comfort, telling him that that was all lies. "I wish I could see her one last time!" he cried out, letting his head fall into his hands. Santana's mother nodded. "Me too." She said sadly, sighing.

Santana closed her hand over Brittany's to stop her from moving, but the blonde was already up. The Latina rolled her eyes and met the taller girl's gaze, nodding her approval.

Brittany grinned and grabbed her hand to pull her towards the clearing where the group sat. When the rustle from the bushes caught their attention, all six people turned to see what was there.

Santana held tightly to Brittany's hand as they entered the group's line of vision. Gasps escaped every one of their lips as they took in the couple that had appeared from the forest.

"B-Brittany, S-Santana?" The girl's smiled but didn't move. Quinn and Rachel flew to their feet and rant to embrace their friends, whispering thanks and smiling that they were alive and came back.

The two lover's gazes stayed on their parents, both unable to voice the question that was lingering in the air. Both parents saw the way their children's hands gripped the others and smiled. The adults ran to embrace their children.

'I'm sorry's' and 'I love you's' were shared as the parents hugged their believed to be dead children. Brittany opened her eyes to meet Santana's over her father's shoulder. The two grinned as a warm, happy feeling filled their chests.

**Okay, I'm not happy with the ending. I'm just going to say that I was rushing slightly and I didn't have time to write more but I wanted this up tonight. Sorry for the shit ending. **

**Thank you for those that reviewed, you guys are the best ever! **

**I hope to update Creature of the Night and Killers soon, but I'm in an exam year and I have to study a lot (I'm not that smart, but I rule at English!) so I have a small amount of time for my beloved Fanfics. **

**Hope you liked this!**

**Love you**

**-S**


End file.
